The Timelady That Lived
by Mayflowers123
Summary: One timelady survived and she was the one that the doctor cared about most. [Will start on Gallifrey and lead into show]
1. The question

'Life On Gallifrey'

"Theta, Stop you know I need to study before our exam!"

"Not a chance Angelina you know you never get out of your lad, You've studied so much you could probably pass this test with your hands tied behind you back! Now it's time for some fun"

With a final grunt from me my hands betrayed me and we were both launched forward onto the floor with him on top me, I had had my hands up against the door frame anchoring myself into the room while he was pushing against my chest causing me and him to launch backwards.

"Well Angelina if you want to get on the floor with me you just had to ask"

Grunting, I shoved him off of me but not before glaring the heck out of him. He just chuckled and grabbed my hand, yanking me if the floor and out the academy doors.

"Were are you taking me?!"

He didn't speak he just kept on dragging me until we finally reached a hill just in time to see the twin Sun's set lighting the sky up with dull yellow, striking pink, and burnt orange colors.

My hand flew to my mouth "This is beautiful, thank you for taking me here Theta but I must ask, why?"

"To show you how even our Sun's beauty can't compare to yours" enchanted by his words I stared into his dark brown eyes and let myself get lost in his chocolate colored eyes.

Then, he got down on one knee and spoke words I had been waiting to hear since I had first meet him.

"Angelina Corinne Irvin will you bind to me"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"


	2. The dress

Theta's mother bustled around me taking by measurements for the gown I was to wear at Theta's and my binding. I personally thought the gown was a little extravagant but Giovanni, she insisted I call her by her name, and my mother had conspired on it and I could hardly say no without seeming rude.

"You look amazing! My son won't know what hit him" she stepped back looking me over. "Now you can open your eyes and take a look"

The dress was beautiful, it was strapless with a sweet heart neckline, it stuck to my hips giving the illusion of curves I don't have, right were it hit my hips it poofed out and was covered with lace.

I was speechless, Giovanni had performed a miracle. My hands flew to my mouth and for the life of me I was knocked breathless.

"If your react like that I can't wait to see my son's face"

Her words startled me out of my brief daze. "Giovanni, this is perfect! Thank You so much!

A warm smile drifted over her face and I was feeling absolutely blissful until she asked a question I had been wanting to answer myself.

"When are you planning to do the first step of binding?"

And I came to the conclusion I had been waiting for, "Well we were thinking about doing it at least sooner than later, after all not much is needed for the first step"

Her face took on a concerned look "Are you nervous? I know I was at my binding but look at me now a son and a wonderful soon to be daughter in law.

My cheeks glowed at the praise "Well I get a wonderful blinded and a amazing Mother in law" the smile could have split her face. Arms reaching out she pulled me into a brief hug.

"Now make sure my son doesn't get into to much trouble" after that she walked away, down the hall I could still here her grumbling about son's and die pack used as pranks for professors.

* * *

><p>Okay I figured some of you may be a bit confused about the binding and let me explain, so there four steps and they are...<p>

Step 1: The binding of the emotions, this ceremony is brief but holds a lot of uncertainty for the timelord couple. The binders will be in a room alone were they will connect there emotions basically meaning they will be able to sense at all time the others emotions or small thoughts.

Step 2: The proof of binding, when the binders are done with step on they will be escorted to the public ceremony were with a few close friends and family they do something very close to a human wedding which is why Angelina needed her dress (link to dress is on my profile).

Step 3: The physical binding, ummm I guessing you'll figure that out.

Step 4: The bind of the minds, when the binders bind there minds together which means no privacy between the two (unless some extreme conditions), the fourth step is rarely insisted only 2 timelord couples have done it throughout history.


	3. The first step of the bind

It was happening, our binding. Tradition states that the woman waits in a room for the man to enter, then they complete the emotional bond have 1 day to recover and then complete the proof of binding.

I sat on the bed waiting for Theta to turn up, some many thoughts rushed through my head _has he decided he doesn't want to bind, will be leave me, will I ever see him again._ With each thought going through my mind my worry increased and increased until finally... the door creaked open.

In stepped Theta, washing no time he jumped into bed with me and placed our foreheads together.

"Are you ready?" He asked

"Yes"

And so the binding started. First we opened are minds to a telepathic link, next we sout out the others mind, then we created a small link just enough that we would always sense the others emotions no matter where we were.

As soon as it was done we both were thrown out of our haze. We sunk to the bed sheets and he held me close, with soft words of comfort whispered in my ear I drifted off into the sweet abyss called sleep.

* * *

><p>I really didn't know what to do for the emotional bond if you couldn't tell. Once again I will eventually reach the point where Arcadia falls and there real battles commence.<p> 


	4. The day after

Hello my peeps, here basically the code for my story

() = my person wise crack jokes

_italics =_ when they speak through there minds

**bold = **when they speak Gallifreyian

Disclaimer - I do not own any and all material from the show Doctor Who on BBC America, that all belongs to Steven Maffet or else I would own a TARDIS (for some reason I haven't built it yet!)

* * *

><p>The rustling of bedsheets rose me from my peaceful slumber, yawning I stretched my arms up preparing to stretch or at least I was going to stretch. Before I was even an inch off the ground I felt a warm par of arms restricting me to the bed.<p>

My eyes bolted wide open from surprise, but once I got a good look at the face the arms belonged to I relaxed and let the memories of last night (not like that!) wash over me.

Soon than I expected Theta's eyes drifted open, he spoke in a voice impossible for the Human ear to hear "_Are you ready for are binding ceremony?". _Spoke in such a casual way my mind almost didn't catch that my ears didn't hear him speak.

Hiding a smile in the pillow I responded back to the best of my abilities "_Well, better now than never" _I teased. Even though he understood I was just joking A possessive glint appeared in his eyes and he flipped me on my back pressing his lips against mine.

We might have taken it further if Giovanni hadn't interrupted us then. Rather than gasp from the scandal she simply waited for us to scramble apart so she could take me to be fitted in my dress. And trust me we scrambled away for each other like two magnets with the same charge.

She left the room just long enough for me to command Theta turn around while I change and then she was back like she had never been gone. Needless to say I felt this would be a long day. And let me say... I wasn't wrong.

* * *

><p>Okay I figured some of you may be a bit confused about the binding and let me explain, so there are four steps and they are...<p>

Step 1: The binding of the emotions, this ceremony is brief but holds a lot of uncertainty for the timelord couple. The binders will be in a room alone were they will connect there emotions basically meaning they will be able to sense at all time the others emotions or small thoughts.

Step 2: The proof of binding, when the binders are done with step on they will be escorted to the public ceremony were with a few close friends and family they do something very close to a human wedding which is why Angelina needed her dress (link to dress is on my profile).

Step 3: The physical binding, ummm I guessing you'll figure that out.

Step 4: The bind of the minds, when the binders bind there minds together which means no privacy between the two (unless some extreme conditions), the fourth step is rarely insisted only 2 timelord couples have done it throughout history.

Hope that helps!㈳2


End file.
